Stellar Ascent: Interlude
Last time on AEGIS, the battle between in the North was about to reach its climax, with Etwal now solo against the forces of Ainer and Diane. Meanwhile on the southern border, Gamound and Stell are holding off a pair of rogues. The time is dusk and the war is about to reach a major turning point. But today's story several months ago... She was raised on top of the world. An independent country, now nameless, on the outskirts of the Empyreal Realm is her her pedestal stood. She never had to know how to create anything, and everything was replaceable. Toys, clothes, rooms, pets, friends - she would always get something new if she just ruined what you she currently. Her name is Poppet, and her world was always one of destruction. It was the dawn of her first day as a Commander - ever since she had seen the Empyreal Sky Forces in action she had wanted a machine of her own. she knew robots were rare and expensive, so the young duchess tore up and dismantled everything she owned, hoping that one day all of it would be replaced with not many small things, but the object of her biggest desires to date. And it came. As she flew her first lap around her castle to clapping and revelry, an enormous figure flew by her, followed by a swarm of missiles. It was the legendary hero Etwal! And his Excel-Gan! It dashed elegantly through the air, but ultimately was struck dozens of times by the salvo of explosives, sending his machine like a meteor into the courtyard of her home. She was dazzled, and after a moment, lights flashed and engines roared as he shot back up into the sky, bathed in a cyan light. Poppet's eyes followed the massive humanoid as it slashed enemy after enemy out of the sky, extending its blade like a silver ribbon. Soon after, there were no more explosions, and the smoke cleared. Poppet exuberantly motioned to Etwal as he disappeared into the clouds in the distance. Poppet turned back towards her home. She landed and ran to express her excitement at seeing such a feat of power. She danced around in the fire and smoke where her castle once stood, calling for her butler to put her coat away, but no one came. She called for the maids to make her something to drink, but there was no longer a kitchen. She waited for new maids and butlers to come with dinner, but they didn't. Her extended family soon dispersed, followed by the township at the base of the now-ruined castle. She wondered when new citizens would come, but they didn't. She waited for the new castle to be built, a grand, gorgeous struct to rival the Empyreal Sky Cities. So much had been destroyed, so even more had to replace it - That's how she got her robot, after all. The castle never came. How much more had to be ruined before the life of Poppet's dreams would surround her? She beamed with impatient excitement, still on top of the world.